gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Fight
The Next Fight is a half hour special made by Agentpman1. Summary After the Event's of what happened in The Final Fight, Sullvan becomes evil again for a second, and puts a chip into Hot Dogs head, which causes Hot Dog to become evil, too. Characters Hot Dog Sullvan Dog Dr. Budar Cymbio Transcript (Episode begins with a few clips from The Final Fight saga, until hypnotized Sullvan appears.) Sullvan: I'm still here.... (Theme Song.) (At night, Sullvan, who is still hypnotized, injecting a chip into Hot Dog.) Sullvan: I may be gone when I do thi-i-i-is, but it will a-a-a-all be worth it... (Puts chip onto Hot Dog.) Sullvan: Go-o-o-oodbye, brother. You should've joined me while you had- you had- you had the chance... (Back to normal.) .....Wait..How did I get here? Eh...(Leaves.) (Later.) Hot Dog: (See's Sullvan With a red bag, and a suction cup.) Hi, buddy! What you doing? Sullvan: Oh nothing! Just gonna hunt some ghost- ER I MEAN go outside. Hot Dog: Oh! Ok! See you later! Sullvan: Bye! (Leaves.) Hot Dog: Oh! And 1 more thing! Sullvan: What? Hot Dog: What's this? (Points at chip on his head.) Sullvan: ._. Uh..NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! I promise! Ok bye! (Leaves.) Hot Dog: Ok bye! (Takes out bag of cookies.) Yum! :D (About to eat cookies, but his arm turns dark purple, and throws it away.)Wha- Huh? No? Ok...I-I guest since I can't eat my cookies, I'll have to go on a diet. I have to! It's horrible, but I don't care. Diet, diet, diet. *sigh* Stupid diet. (Gets apple.) Right. (About to eat apple, but his arm turns dark purple again, and it slaps it away.) No? Ok. Then i'll have to drink my own spit to survive. I learned that from my uncle! Lilly: Hi! Whats going on? Hot Dog: Uh. Idk. I'm eating my own spit. Lilly: ...Okaaay? I'll just go. (Leaves.) Hot Dog: K bye! (Later, at Budar's lair.) Sullvan: Ok, budar! What the heck did you do to my brother!? Tell me! Dr. Budar: Nothing! A'll I did was hypnotize you! I didn't do anything to that dope! Sullvan: I know you did something! You did it to me! So explain why there's a chip on Hot Dog's head! Dr. Budar: For the last time! I didn't do a thing! Your evil form must have gotten a mind of it's own, and put it on him! Sullvan: What are you talking (Voice glithces for a sec.) abo-abo-abo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-(Locks up.) Dr. Budar: ......Good! Now leave! I liked you better when you were my sidekick! Sullvan: (Evil again.) Dr. Budar! I'm alive! Dr. Budar: :D OMG! Your alive! (Hugs Sullvan.) I missed you so much! But geez...What happen to you? Sullvan: Um..I exploded. Dr. Budar: Oh. Well, that doesn't matter! I'm glad to have you back! So tell me! (Whispering.) Did you do it? Sullvan: Yes, sir. I did it. Dr. Budar: Good job! Now stay here! I'm going to activate the chip a little more! (Leaves.) (Later.) Hot Dog: (Arm turns purple again.) Ha. Jokes on you. I don't have anything on my hands! (Other arm turns purple.) Ha. Joke on yo- (Gets hit with hand, and gets knocked out. His whole body later turns purple, and a vice on his chip is heard.) Hello? Hello? Hot Dog Antonio Watterson! Welcome to the team. Don't worry on what's happening to you right now! I'll teleport you to my lair! (Teleports.) (Later.) Budar: Seems familiar? Oh yeah! Thats right! this is where you tried to help those kids and their dog! Aw! How sweet! But now, you will work for me! But if you miss your family, don't worry! He's right here! Sullvan: I told you this would be fun! Budar: Now all you need to do is relax! The only thing you need to do is...DESTROY THE WATTERSONS, AND DESTROY THE NUTTELS! Got it? Hot Dog: U-u-uh I got it! Yeah! I got it per-per-perfectly! Budar: Good! Now GET THOSE KIDS! Hot Dog: EYE EYE CAPTAIN! (Runs into wall.) OWF! Uh...I mean. (Leaves.) Budar: ... Maybe I should have updated his brain a little better... (Later.) Hot Dog: UUHH FRE-FRE-FREEEZE EVERYONE! I GOT YOU SURROUNDED! Everyone: ....What? Hot Dog: I said! ....Uh....Budar help.... Budar: (In lair.) Sigh...use the smoke bombs! Hot Dog: Thanks! USE THE SMOKE BOMBS!!! Budar: ....(Facepalm.) No! Use them! Not tell them! Hot Dog: OH! Right! (Throws a bomb on the ground, but it's the wrong bomb, and everyone is covered in ashes.) Everyone: O_O Hot Dog: ..Hehehe..Whoops! (Uses smoke bomb.) Everyone: *Coughing* Lilly: *coughing* What's happening!? *coughing* (Everyone faints, and the screen turns black.) (Later.) Hot Dog: I got the kids! Budar: Good job, soldier! Hot Dog: :D Yay! Budar: You stay here! I'll take care of the rest! (Leaves.) (Later.) TBA Trivia *This would be Hot Dog's last appearance in Season 2 for a while. * This was the second time Sullvan was evil. The first was in The Final Fight Saga. **This was also the first time Hot Dog became evil, too. *Hot Dog's damaged form resembles Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 due to his broken jaw, stuck arms, and lack of hands. * Strangely, Hot Dog's head shape changes in the explosion. His upper lip acts more like a beak, and it's much more curved. * This was the second time someone became evil.